One Thousand Pieces
by Frozen Moon
Summary: Yugi loves Yami, but after an argument, Yami decides to seal himself in the Millennium Puzzle and shatter it, sending the pieces everywhere out of Yugi's reach. Now Yugi must gather the pieces again if he's ever going to see Yami again. Please R/R!!!!!!
1. Chapter One: Hopes and Dreams Shattered

Disclaimer:  I don't think I need to explain, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of that jazz.  This is fanfiction.

Author's Notes:  I came up with this idea March 2 when I was sick.  I was watching my Yu-Gi-Oh! AMVs that I made and while watching my Yami/Yugi one, this idea clicked into my head.  Because I had nothing else better to do, I decided to write this out.  And I apologize if this sounds a bit like Inuyasha, you know the whole jewel shattering and scattering and stuff.  I didn't even realize that until about halfway done with writing chapter 1.  Oh well, enjoy!

Story Summary:  Yugi loves Yami, but feels that his darker part doesn't love him in return.  After a rather intense argument, Yami, out of love and protection for his Hikari, seals himself in the Millennium Puzzle and scatters the pieces all over the place.  Heartbroken, Yugi realizes he must find all the pieces again if he's ever to forgive his yami, but weird things begin to happen.

One Thousand Pieces

By: Frozen Moon

**Chapter One**

_Hopes and Dreams Shattered_

Yugi's P.O.V.

I love Yami.  I feel that's a good place to begin.  I've always loved him ever since the Battle City Tournament.  He's strong, brave, beautiful—everything that I am not.  I will admit, I am jealous of him, but not enough that I will hurt him.  Then again, how can I?  He's two feet taller than me!

I remember when I first met him, after solving the puzzle.  Whenever I was hurt, or when one of my friends were hurt, he would lock me in my soul room and I could only watch as he fought off the bullies.  To tell the truth, I was _scared_ of him.  The way his eyes flared at his opponents, the way his mind would weave around them—it scared me.  I couldn't go to Jou, Honda, and Anzu about this.  They wouldn't believe me, that there was me and this darker side of me.  They all thought Yami was me.  Only the two of us knew that we were separate beings.

I always thought he would lock me in my soul room just to get me out of the way so he can continue hurting people.  But it wasn't until after that little incident when Ryou's yami sealed us all into our favorite cards that I realized everything.  I remember being the dark one minute, and the next minute I was on the board dressed as the Dark Magician.  And watching all of us from above—him.  But it was a different side of him I never noticed before.  Just by looking in his eyes were I able to realize what he was _really_ doing.  He wasn't locking me in my soul room to hurt me, he was trying to protect me.  He could stand up against tall, nasty bullies.  Yami could, not the small, defenseless Yugi.

After the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, I actually sat down and talked with him and learned he was just as defenseless as I was—he had lost his memory and is confused about the world around him.  I remember taking him for a walk around the city one day and it took us thirty minutes to get through one block.  Yami saw the tall buildings, lights, and everything else around him as enemies waiting to be crushed.  I had to explain everything about how we live today and decided to go to plan B.  I took him to a nearby library and he was amazed.  I don't think he's seen so many books in one place.  But the minute we walked through the door, he took off and about ten minutes later I found him in the history section, flipping through books about Ancient Egypt.  He told me the pictures of the tombs, pyramids, and hieroglyphics seemed familiar to him somehow.

Weeks later, Anzu told me rather shocking news—Yami was a pharaoh.  That _really_ blew me away!  I left him with Anzu so she could cheer him up and he already learned so much about his past.  I was pretty ticked because I wanted to be the one to help him, but all my attempts failed, but with Anzu, he already knew who he was.  I felt really down after that.  I felt that I couldn't help him anymore, that he didn't need me at all, but he reassured me that there were still so many mysteries that are unsolved and he had confidence that I could help him.

That was when I realized it—I was in love with him.  Now I know what you're thinking, how could I fall in love with myself?  True, Yami and I share the same body, but we are separate spirits.  He is Pharaoh Yami.  I am Yugi Mutoh.  We are polar opposites, yet we are so equal.

But then I began to think, would he ever love me in return?  Would the powerful pharaoh want to bother with a poor defenseless boy as myself?  I seriously doubt so, but it's always nice to hope and dream.  I've tried to give Yami clues as to how I feel, but he didn't pick up on them at all.  I figured his mind was preoccupied with questions at the moment, so I backed off a little.  But it was after the Battle City Tournament that I really began to get pissed.  So many of his questions were answered, but yet he's so dense as to how I feel.  God, even Jounouchi picked up on it, the most dense human to walk the face of the Earth!!

There must have been countless times where I would sneak out at night to visit Anzu and I would just cry.  That's right, _cry_.  No wonder Yami wouldn't return any feelings, I'm so pathetic.  Anzu would always tell me everything would be alright, but every day just got worse between Yami and me.  I know Anzu's to the point where she doesn't even know what to do anymore and I hate to burden her even more, so I would sneak out to the backyard and cry there.  And to top it all off, Yami _still_ didn't notice!  God dammit!  Why must he be so blind?!

  
Yami's P.O.V.

Among all the questions racing through my mind, there is one that repeatedly boggles me—what is wrong with Yugi?  I've noticed him drifting further and further away from me and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to catch him.  I must have told him a thousand times that if he was troubled, he could always come to me for guidance.  But I know he's avoiding me for some reason, always reaching out to Anzu for support.  Forgive me if this sounds rude, but I am on the verge of sending that wretched girl to the Shadow Realm.  I don't need to her to interfere between Yugi and me.

I have tried to ask him what was wrong, but he would always tell me he was fine.  It would tear me apart inside, seeing him like this.  All he says now is nothing but lies.  And at night, I've seen him out in the yard sobbing.  You don't understand how much I want to go down there and hold him, comfort him, but a part of me says don't bother, he doesn't need you to mess things up.  See?  I'm in a giant circle!

Well, now I've decided enough is enough.  Things have to be settled between the two of us now.  I sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep and resisting the urge to pinch his cheek, he looks so cute when he's sleeping!  But I know he wouldn't appreciate that.  I took a look at the clock on the nightstand—6:55 A.M.  Yugi will wake up in five minutes and that is when I will talk to him.  If I wait any longer, things between us will just get even worse.

Normal P.O.V.

The alarm clock buzzed and Yugi turned it off, only to be greeted by Yami.  "Are you having trouble sleeping now?" the tiny boy asked, hopping out of the bed and hurried to the door, but Yami easily stepped in his way.

"Yugi, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?"  Yugi tried to reach for the door knob, but the pharaoh grabbed his arm.

"Yugi, sit down."  The boy reluctantly obliged and Yami knelt beside him.  "Yugi, I know something's bothering you.  You have been avoiding me for weeks now, you have cried yourself to sleep, and I want to help you.  Please tell me what's wrong."

Yugi's eyes grew wide.  "You…knew…that I cried?"  Tears began to escape from the small boy's eyes.  "If you're that concerned, then why didn't you comfort me?"

The pharaoh could only look away.  "You wouldn't understand, Yugi.  I have all these mixed feelings, you wouldn't understand."

Yugi's blood boiled at that minute.  "I wouldn't understand?  **_I_** wouldn't **_understand?!_**"  The boy stood up and before the pharaoh could blink, the small boy balled his fist and slammed it below Yami's left eyes.  "You idiot!  You don't understand anything!  You don't know how I feel at all!  And you don't care!"

Yami could only stare at the boy.  "Yugi…"

"Just leave me alone!  Get out of my sight!"  Yami slowly stood up.  "Get out!"

The pharaoh glanced at the golden pyramid on the nightstand—the Millennium Puzzle.  _Yugi hates me now._  He walked to the nightstand and took the puzzle in his hands.  _I know he won't want any part of me left here, including the puzzle._  He walked to the door and before he could open it, he felt a tug on the chain.

Yugi grabbed the puzzle and tried to yank it away from Yami, who was only holding the chain now.  "Let go!  This is my puzzle!" Yugi cried.  "Get your hands off it!"

That was when Yami's fuse lit.  "_Your_ puzzle?  It was given to _me_ five thousand years ago!  This is _my_ puzzle!"

"But _I _solved it!  You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!"

"And you would have been _dead_ if it wasn't for me!"

The two continued to argue over the puzzle until Yugi punched Yami in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  The tiny boy then pulled the chain away from Yami.  "Don't go into this puzzle or your soul room!  I want you _out of my house!_"  The pharaoh didn't need to be told twice and stomped down the stairs and out the door.  Yugi stepped outside as Yami stormed away.  "And don't ever come back!"

Yami's P.O.V.

God!  Yugi is such a baby!  Why did I _ever_ show any sympathy for that weak little crybaby?!  Ra, tell me why!  I know I can survive all by myself.  After all, Isis told me I saved the world once by myself, so I have confidence I will be fine alone.  I know how to survive in this noisy city, even if Yugi showed me how.

I know who to avoid, which places are safe and dangerous.  Yugi told me.  I suddenly stop in my tracks.  Now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't survive out here if it wasn't for Yugi.  But I don't need him anymore!  I'm fine on my own!

Yugi's P.O.V.

Who needs Yami?  I don't!  I can't believe I showed any interest in him!  He's so frigging stubborn!  I glance at the puzzle in my hands and decide to leave it in the living room as a trophy for getting rid of him.  I've been so miserable because of him!

Now I'm free!  Free of any bondage that jerk put me through!  Besides, I have all my friends by my side!  Yami's all alone.  So, ha!

About a week or two later… 

Yugi's P.O.V.

I've never felt so miserable.  The first few days were fine and dandy.  My friends and I celebrated after I told them everything.  We went to the mall, the movies, the burger place, all in one day!  I was so happy.  But I will admit, I missed seeing Yami welcome me home after a long day.  Every night I would look at that puzzle and feel proud.  For once, I felt strong, but then, one day, I realized I felt even more pathetic than before.  My pillar of strength was gone and I know Anzu can't rid me of all my tears.

Even if Yami didn't love me in return, it was nice to him happy.  I've been so concerned about how I felt that I never realized how miserable he felt until now.  After all, he has to adjust to a society different from Egypt with a lost and troubled mind.

I tried to put off these thoughts.  Really, I did.  But then, scary thoughts began to haunt me.  Sure, I've taught him how to survive outside in the city, but that's it.  What if he's out of the city?  Even I don't know the outside world!  What if he's in another city or country for that matter?  What if he's hurt and no one is there to help him?  What if he was…dead?

First I couldn't sleep because I was sad, but now I can't sleep because I'm scared.  God, I need to do something to get my mind off those scary thoughts.  I decide that maybe a little snack will cheer me up.  I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, pulling out a chocolate donut.

It was then I caught a glimpse of some sort of light in the living room.  It must be Grandpa tidying up the room before going to sleep.  Might as well check up on him before going back to bed.  I then gasp—the puzzle is gone!  If fact, it's in the hands of someone climbing out of the window!

I grab my coat and I race out the front door.  Watch, it'll be Bakura.  A week never goes by without him trying to take the puzzle.  I'm surprised Ryou hasn't chained him up or anything.  I follow the shadowed figure all through town.  It's weird, because the figure is walking, not running, but when he turns a corner, he's gone.  I'll run up further and there he is again.  It's almost like he's slipping into the shadows to avoid me.  God, Bakura!  You're gonna get it now!

It's when I get to the school that I lose sight of the thief once again.  The street lights around the building provide enough light to get rid of the shadows, yet he's still gone.  Well, I'll just have to go to Ryou and have him help me get the puzzle back.  I turn away and notice the shadow of a boy with star-shaped hair just like mine.  I look at the ground and gasp—the shadow's not connected to my feet.  Instead it merged with the shadow of the school.  I look up and find the figure on the roof.  It wasn't Bakura—it's Yami!

Yami's P.O.V.

So Yugi followed me here.  That's good.  I wanted him to follow me.  I want him to see me carry out my plan.  I want him to see me disappear.  For the past week or two (I've lost track of time), I watched him behind a shadow.  He would always be with his friends, happy as a kid in a candy store.  I want him to be happy, and it was then that I realized what Yugi meant.  He was in despair all because of me.  I don't know how, but somehow I always made him miserable.  I don't want to see him cry anymore.  That's why I stole the puzzle.

I knew he would follow me—either to get back his precious "trophy" or to apologize.  I figured the school would be the perfect place.  It was isolated from all of his friends.  I wanted him to come alone.  I watch as he notices my shadow on the ground and smile when he opens the doors to the stairs.  But that smile didn't last long.  I knew he would be mad, but I had to do this.

I had to erase everything about myself from him.  It's not enough that I left, he at least knew I was still out there somewhere.  I have to destroy myself in front of his eyes.  Only then will he believe.

Normal P.O.V.

Yugi climbed up the stairs until he reached the door to the roof and opened it.  There was Yami, the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.  He looked like a train wreck.  His clothes were filthy and torn, his eyes bloodshot, his hair a mess, and a large bruise below his left eye.  Yami looked like he would just collapse any minute.

Yugi stepped up to him.  "Yami, what are you doing here?  Why did you take the puzzle?"  The small boy wanted to embrace the pharaoh and apologize for everything he did, but he watched as Yami turned to him, no emotion in his eyes.  _He still hates me…_

"I have been watching you.  I've never seen you so happy."  Yami then stared at the puzzle.  "I will say this, and only this.  I never meant to make you cry.  I only wanted you to be happy, and if this is the only way, then so be it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yugi, I wanted you to follow me here tonight, because I'm going to fulfill your deepest, darkest desire."  The puzzle then began to glow and Yugi felt some kind of force pulsing from it.  "I wish you good night."  _I know you'll sleep even better tonight._

Yugi watched as Yami was engulfed in a faint light, just as the puzzle in his hands.  "I don't understand."

Yami closed his eyes before he slowly began to melt away, into the puzzle itself.  Yugi cried out, then ran up to him as he began to fade away.  "Yami, stop!  This is crazy!  What are you doing to yourself?"

Yugi then heard Yami's voice in his mind.  _Shattering your source of grief and pain into one thousand pieces.  _In that instant, Yami vanished, leaving the puzzle on the ground.  Yugi cautiously picked it up, watching the puzzle glow still.

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle breaks!  Yugi screamed as the pieces flew out of reach.  He watched as each piece soared across the sky, each one in different directions.  Yugi watched as each piece flew further and further into the city.  Tears flowed from his eyes as he screamed the pharaoh's name.

Yugi's P.O.V.

Yami, why?!  This wasn't what I wanted!  This was the last thing I wanted!  Now you're gone and you may never come back!  Yami, this wasn't what I wanted at all!

I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces when the puzzle did.  Yami, you idiot!  Destroying yourself like this only makes me feel even worse.  You're gone, all because of me.  Now I'm crying even more than before.

I feel something in my hand and I slowly open it.  It's a piece of the puzzle!  But it's the center piece, the one with the eye on it.  Yami, how could you?  This was the last piece I needed to solve it in the first place, now it's the only thing I have left of you.  What can I do?  I'm so small and weak.  Please, Yami, tell me what I need to do!  Please, Yami!

Yami's P.O.V.

Darkness.  That's all that's around me.  Darkness, and silence.  This is my punishment for what I've done to Yugi.  Suddenly, I can feel pain and hear crying.  It's from Yugi.  But why would he cry for me?  I have rid himself of my existence!  I highly doubt you were going to forgive me even if I didn't do this.  I can hear his thoughts, but this is part of the magic and the punishment.  I can hear him, but he can't hear me.

Not unless he gathers the pieces and solves the Puzzle again, but I sent those pieces far beyond his reach.  He'll never find them.  Who knows?  Maybe some other child will find the pieces and solve the puzzle.  But I know I'll cause them misery as well and it will be this whole process all over again.  I don't deserve any child's sympathy or friendship.  I don't deserve anything.  All I can do now is fall deeper into the darkness.  Hopefully then will I be out of Yugi's reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, that was depressing!  And Kingdom Hearts music helped out with writing that too!  Well, what'd you think?  Sad?  Stupid?  Happy?  Please review and let me know.  If you have any questions or ideas, please include them in the review.  Cya!


	2. Chapter Two: One Piece, One Option

Disclaimer:  Yu-Gi-Oh! = not mine.

Author's Notes:  Wow!  8 reviews already!  I never expected this to be so good.  Thank you sooooooooooooo much everyone!  And a special thanks to Mutou Yasu, Yugi no Yami, Sozuki and Tjay Motou for adding me their favorites list.  That really means a lot to me.  ^_^  (I checked too, just to be sure.  If you added me and I didn't name you, please let me know so I can correct it.  ^_^)  *hands out tissues*  I never expected this to make people cry either.  Anyhoo, here's chapter two for all of you to enjoy!

Story Summary:  Yugi loves Yami, but feels that his darker part doesn't love him in return.  After a rather intense argument, Yami, out of love and protection for his Hikari, seals himself in the Millennium Puzzle and scatters the pieces all over the place.  Heartbroken, Yugi realizes he must find all the pieces again if he's ever to forgive his yami, but weird things begin to happen.

One Thousand Pieces

By: Frozen Moon

**Chapter Two**

_One Piece, One Option_

Anzu's P.O.V.

The air is filled with the scent of flowers as I stepped outside.  Another day for school.  Joy.  But hey, I get to see the guys, so it's not all that bad.  I see some of my fellow classmates chatting amongst themselves as they walked down the street.  They looked really cheerful too.  I remember when Yugi was that cheerful about two weeks ago.

It was surprising too.  As soon as I met up with him at his house, he pounced on my back, declaring his victory over Yami as I walked him to school, piggyback style.  Jounouchi and Honda laughed at the sight, but that was before I kicked them in the shins.  Yugi giggled wildly, it was the happiest time he ever had.  I also noticed he was concentrating on his schoolwork much more than he was when Yami haunted his thoughts.

Speaking of Yugi, there's his house.  And Grandpa's sweeping up as always, preparing to open the shop.  "Good morning, Mr. Mutoh!" I call out, waving to him.  He smiled warmly in return.

"Good morning, Anzu."

"How are you?"

"Same old, same old.  Yourself?"

"I'm quite alright.  Where's Yugi?"

"I'm not sure.  He wasn't here when I came down, so he must have left early today."  OK, that's strange.  I don't recall Yugi saying he had an early class or anything, so why isn't he here?

"He probably left early to catch the guys.  I'll see you later!"  I wave to Yugi's grandpa and ran on ahead.  It's not like him to run off like that without any notice.  I can only hope no one attacked him.  That was one thing I _did_ like about Yami—he was always there to protect Yugi whenever we couldn't.  But that's all in the past.  It's not like the pharaoh will be coming back any time soon.

I have noticed Yami following us the past week, cloaked in shadows the entire time.  I guess even in anger, he still feels obligated to protect Yugi, he is his Hikari after all.  I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to ruin Yugi's good spirit.  He would probably be angry with me too and I don't want that.  Still, a day doesn't go by without me asking myself, "Is keeping this a secret from Yugi the right thing?"

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Yay!  My turn to talk!  I'm sure you noticed how happy Yugi has been the past week or two.  He was so happy, it was beginning to become annoying after a while.  I can understand his sense of freedom from Yami, but after the first five days of him jumping around, carrying on about how cruel Yami was, and laughing at every little thing, it was like enough already!  We get the point!  Then again, I'm sure I was annoying when I won all that money to save my sister and knew she was going to be alright.  I guess I can compare to Yugi's sense of heroism.

Anzu did mention to me something about seeing Yami hidden in shadows.  I personally think she's hallucinating.  She _did_ have a crush on him for a while until Yugi told her how he felt about the pharaoh.  I guess she misses the guy.  I kinda do too, but I'm not gonna tell Yugi that.  He'll bite my head off.

I didn't want him to be miserable again, not after all he went through.  It took me a while, but I noticed how deep in despair he was over Yami.  It's not everyday you see Yugi Mutoh wear his jacket inside out _and_ backwards and not care.  I knew something was wrong then and talked to Anzu about it.  She told me everything from there.

Well, Honda and I are at the school, waiting for Anzu and Yugi to show up.  Honda and I got here rather early, thanks to his motorcycle, so now I've gotta find something to keep me occupied until they arrive.  I reach into my pockets for something, _anything!_

Let's see here…some string, some spare change, my deck, my wallet, a pen, a balloon…balloon?  That gives me an idea!

Honda's P.O.V.

Uh oh.  Jounouchi's got that look in his eyes again.  He's plotting something, something with a balloon he's holding.  Well, whatever he has in mind, it'll never work.  His plans are _always_ stupid.  He grabs my arm, dragging me down the hall.  "What are you doing?" I ask him, his grin growing wider with each step.

"You'll see."  He eyes a water fountain nearby and races to it.  "Honda, come here!"  I shrug and walk over to him, then he asks me to hold down the button.  I watch as he giggles, filling up the balloon.

"What are you plotting with that?"

"We'll wait until Anzu and Yugi arrive and then, _wham!_"  I swear, if this were one of those anime shows, I'd have a huge sweat drop right now.

"This has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever seen you concoct."

"Relax, it'll be fun!" Jou replied, tossing the water balloon in his hand.  "The looks on their faces will be priceless."

"Anzu will have your hide!"

"I'm just gonna aim at their feet.  They'll only be relatively dry."  Jou then gripped my shoulder.  "To the roof!"

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Hee hee hee…I can't wait to see the look on their faces.  I know Anzu will be ticked, even if it's just her feet wet, but I know Yugi will laugh and brush it off like it's no big deal.  And when Yugi blows something off, so does Anzu, so it's all good.

Eventually, we reach the stairs, and proceed to climb them.  This is gonna be great!  Thankfully the school's not so high, or else my poor little legs would be exhausted after the climb.  Ah, finally!  I open the door quickly and proceed to dash out to the edge and wait for the two to show up.

Suddenly, something catches my eye, and it looks like a little puff of blue.  What the heck is that?  Cautiously, I step over to it, now recognizing little yellow stars on the puff of blue.  Among that puff was a star of black and red.  Wait, a minute…star of black and red?  "Yugi!"

Honda's P.O.V.

Oh my God!  It can't be him!  Jou tossed the water balloon back at me, then ran to the kid, lifting him up.  It _is_ Yugi, in his blue pajamas with yellow stars on it.  His little fist is closed over something, which Jou proceeded to pry open.  In his fist looks like a piece of his Millennium Puzzle, but why just a piece?  Where the hell is the rest of it?!

"Honda, give me your cell phone!" Jou demands over and over again.  Quickly, I pull out my phone, still holding onto the balloon, and hand it to him.  While he dialed away on the phone, I could only watch Yugi lay there motionless.  There's no bruises or cuts or anything, which I sigh in relief for.  I don't know why he's up here like this, but it doesn't look like he was attacked.

Jou looked like he was about to go into shock any minute.  "Anzu!  Get over here right now!  Something's wrong with Yugi!" he shouted into the phone.  "I don't know!  He's in his pajamas on the roof of the school!  Look, Honda and I are worried too, so get here as fast as you can!"  With that, he hung up, then knelt down to Yugi, shaking him.  "Yugi!  Wake up!  It's me!  Jounouchi!"

Yugi didn't respond.  He didn't even flinch or anything.  If Jou kept shaking him like that, he was gonna give him a concussion.  I knew of a better way to wake him up, and if it doesn't work, then may lightning strike me.  I toss the water balloon onto Yugi's chest, causing it to burst and splatter water all over him.  Yugi's eyes flew open as his body writhed from the impact.  Of course, Jou _had_ to use cold water.  "Yugi!  Are you alright?!  Speak up!"

Yugi's P.O.V.

I feel cold and wet, and Jounouchi was shouting into my face.  "Yugi!  Are you alright?!  Speak up!"

"Y-Yami…"

"What happened?  What are you doing here?"  I close my eyes, the images of Yami vanishing within the puzzle, then the puzzle shattering kept coming back to me.  It had to be dream.  Yes, that's it!  A dream!  No way could that happen!  Yami would _never_ do anything like that!  I know he wouldn't!

I feel something in my hand and I see gold—a piece of the Millennium Puzzle.  No…  No!  It didn't happen!  Yami!

"Yugi!  Answer me!"

"Yami…where's Yami?"  I then noticed Jounouchi looking at me strangely.

"Yami?"  I grab Jou's shoulders.

"Please, Jou!  Tell me!  Where's Yami?!"  I can feel my eyes water, but I don't care.  I bury my face in his chest.  "Where is he?  What's happened to Yami?" I keep asking him, hoping for an answer different from what my mind is telling me.

"What's gotten into you?  Why are you crying about him?"

"Where's Yami?!"

Meanwhile, at Jou's house… 

Shizuka's P.O.V.

Oh dear.  Looks like big brother forgot his lunch _again._  This must have been the third time this week.  Ever since he told me about Yugi telling off Yami, he's been too overjoyed too, but it's not like him to miss out on food.  Oh well, I'll just drop it off at his school.

I take a look at the clock on the wall.  7:50 A.M.  That leaves only ten minutes until his first class starts, and it's about a five-minute walk from here.  I grab the lunch and head out the door, locking it behind me.

Hmm…it smells like flowers outside—daises to be precise.  I love daises, but that's because my brother used to pick them for me all the time before we were split up.  I remember when we used to write to each other secretly.  He would always enclose a daisy with the letter, so I wouldn't forget him.  How could I?  He's so sweet.

Speaking of which, his school's up ahead!  And I just saw Anzu walk through the door too.  Now to find big brother.  I walk near the school pond and gaze at my reflection for a second.  Oops.  My hair's frizzy.  I smooth it out, using the pond as a mirror.  I don't want everyone to think that Jounouchi has a sloppy sister.  It'd hurt him.  Well, that should do it.

Hold on a second.  I can see something in the water.  Something…golden.  Well, the pond's not _that_ deep, so I step into it softly, approaching the golden thing.  I take it into my hand and pull it out, washing it of any dirt or residue.  It's really pretty.  It looks like a puzzle piece.

Puzzle piece?  This looks like a part of the puzzle that Jounouchi's friend Yugi wears all the time.  He's probably looking for it now, and I know those two stick like glue, so I'll give big brother his lunch and Yugi his puzzle piece.  I step out of the water before I notice the piece glowing in my hand.

  
Yami's P.O.V.

What is this?  Power is leaving me, but why?  Could it be that Yugi has found the pieces?  Impossible!  I scattered them away from him!  But it was a small amount of power.  How could anyone get a hold of this darkness, this power?  I don't understand.

However, I can sense something—fragile.  Now I can smell something.  Daises?

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Well, if it's about time Anzu showed up!  What the hell took her so long?!  For all we know, Yugi's life is hanging by a thread!  She quickly took him in her arms and he continued to cry on her shoulder.  But he still kept crying Yami's name.  Why won't he tell us what happened?

"Yugi, relax.  You're safe.  You can tell us," I hear Anzu tell him, slowly rubbing his back, which caused his trembling to cease.  "That's it.  Calm down."

"Anzu…  Yami…Yami is…"

"Spill it out already!" I reply.  Anzu and Honda look at me like I'm crazy, but he needs to tell us what's wrong if we're to help him.  I don't care if I sound harsh, it's the truth.  Yugi pushed himself away from her as he stood up, facing the three of us.

  
Normal P.O.V.

Yugi wiped his tears away.  "Yami…Yami's…gone."

Jounouchi began tapping his foot.  "Yes, Yugi, we already knew that.  He's been gone for two weeks now!"

"No!  He's really gone!"  The small boy held out his puzzle piece.  "This is all that's left of him!"  His hand began to tremble once more.  "This is all…  I'll never see him again…  Right before my eyes…"  He continued to mutter to himself when Honda leaned towards Jou and Anzu.

"So what can you make out of this?"

"I don't know.  It sounds like he ran into Yami, but then something happened," Anzu replied.  "Honestly, I think this is the best we can get out of him for now.  He's still scared stiff."

"There you are!"  The three turned to face a young girl with long chestnut hair.  "Big brother, you left your lunch again."

"Shizuka!" Jounouchi exclaimed, beaming.  His little sister stepped towards him and handed him the bag.  "I'm such a dope.  You didn't have to come all the way here just to do that.  I might as well starve for being so dense."

"I take care of my big brother, just as you've taken care of me," she replied, smiling.  "Oh!  By the way, I have something of Yugi's."  She then held out her hand, a small golden puzzle piece glittering in her hand.  "It's a part of his puzzle."

Yugi raised his eyes, tears flowing from them.  "Yami?"  He turned to the girl, then stared at her hand.  "Yami?"

Shizuka's head lowered, her eyes hidden behind her chestnut hair.  Yugi then stared at the ground, but then gasped at her shadow.  Instead of the figure forming a girl with a flowing mane of hair, it was of a boy with star-shaped hair.  Suddenly, a symbol of an eye appeared on the forehead of the shadow very briefly before it vanished within the shadows.  "Yami!"

Yugi's P.O.V.

I know I saw Yami!  I just know it!  No one else bears the eye of Ra besides him—well, maybe Malik's yami, but that's a long story I don't feel like getting into.  But I know it was him, even though it was Shizuka's shadow.  I reach out to her.  "Yami!"

Shizuka stepped away from me, pulling back her hand holding the puzzle piece, which looks like it's one of corner pieces if I recall correctly.  "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Yami!  I saw him!"  I go to touch her hand, but she pulled it back as if my touch stung her.  "Shizuka…  Where is Yami?"

"Yugi, she's not going to know that," Jounouchi said, stepping to his sister's side.  "It's alright, sis.  Yugi's going through a tough time right now, so you don't have to be alarmed by his behavior."  I watched as his sister wrapped her arms around him, standing behind him.

"Keep him away from me."  I just caught a glimpse of her eyes.  There was a tint of ruby in them—just like Yami.

"Yami!  Answer me!"

"Yugi, what's wrong with you?" Anzu asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"That's not Shizuka!  It's Yami!  I know it is!"

"Stop talking like that!  You're hallucinating!"

"Yami!"  I try to shake off Anzu, but she keeps grabbing me and holding me back.  But I know it's him.  I'm not hallucinating!  I know what I saw!  Finally, I was able to wriggle away from Anzy and I darted towards Shizuka.  "Yami!"

Just then, I saw Shizuka shove her brother to the ground.  In one hand, the puzzle piece, and in the other, a deck of cards, with the Flame Swordsman on top—Jounouchi's deck.  She held out the deck as if in defense.  But what would she be defending herself for?

"Get away from me Yugi!"

"Shizuka, stop!  What's wrong with you?!" Honda asked.

"I told you, it's not Shizuka!" I cried before she took off down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's interesting, eh?  Don't worry, everything will be explained the next chapter.  Any questions or the like, let me know in the review.  K?  ^_^


End file.
